Strength of His Heart
by RegalButterfly86
Summary: "A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." - Zeus 'Disney's Hercules'. When darkness threatens Regina's soul, there is only one man who can conquer every obstacle to save her, a man with the blood of a God and the mark of the lion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've rewritten this first chapter. I had this idea more than a year ago, and it's finally started cooperating with me. -Hope I didn't just jinx it!- This story is dedicated to my lovely cookie, Zoe. She's encouraged me through a lot of ups and downs with the planning of Strength of His Heart (SoHH). I am so grateful. **

**Enjoy! - Sarah**

**Summary: When darkness threatens Regina's soul, there is only one man who can conquer every obstacle to save her, a man with the blood of a mortal God and the mark of the lion. 'A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart.' - Zeus 'Disney's Hercules'.**

* * *

_A faint orange glow illuminated the small room in the back of a large home where an old couple huddled together on their bed. The man ran his fingers through the woman's once auburn hair, smiling as she closed her eyes as the familiar comfort. "You're so beautiful." His hand moved from her hair to her chin, and he tilted her head upwards to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. _

_"You always say that." The woman smirked, placing a hand against his chest._

_He smiled at her, placing his hand over hers. "You're always beautiful." _

_She shook her head at him, unable to help the smile growing on her face, and she sighed as she moved closer to his body._

_"I love you," He mumbled against the top of her head, closing his blue eyes and forcing to memory the feel of her soft locks as his fingers began brushing through her hair once again. _

_"Always?" She questioned. Even now, after a lifetime together, she was self-conscious and unsure why he chose her._

_He pulled away from her slightly, locking his eyes onto hers. He nodded his head, grinning faintly. "Through Hell and back, forever and always." She smiled wide, caressing his cheek. He pecked her lips with a soft kiss. "Death could not keep us apart before, and it will not do so now." __Surprised by his words, her eyes darted to his, and he paused for a moment to graze his thumb over her cheek. "I will find you again. I will fight for you, save you, love you, over and over again. My soul may not be in this body or this life, but it will not be satisfied until I have yours beside me, loving me like only you can." She let out a shaky, happy breath as she pulled him into another, deeper kiss. _

_Tears slipped past her lashes, dampening both their cheeks. "I love you, Wonder Boy. My soul will ache until you find me for I cannot imagine a second without you in any life. Don't make me wait for long." She caressed his cheek again as his fingers wound through her hair, and as the sun dipped below the horizon, they smiled for the last time. _

-S.o.H.H-

The Storybrooke residents and their new additions - the Merry Men and others left behind after the Dark Curse - scurried about the small clearing surrounded by tall oak trees. They worked quietly so not to alert any passing ogres of their presence. The Fairies had been generous enough to enchant their campsites over the past few days and nights to hide them from the monsters currently wreaking havoc on the kingdom. Tonight would be their last stop before reaching the safety of the castle.

David looked over the group of people, studying their progress before joining his wife by the unlit fire. He furrowed his brow, placing a hand on her lower back. "Honey, I thought you were going after Regina? I know she didn't hear me when I announced camp."

Snow nodded her head, pointing toward the retreating queen and the lead thief chasing after her. "I was, but then Robin offered." Snow's voice quieted for a moment and a flash of concern shined in her eyes. "With our history, I think he'd have better luck than me. Maybe he'll actually get her to talk?" A beat of silence passed between them before excitement settled over her features. Noticing her mischievous smile, David couldn't help but return it with one of his own.

"Are you playing match maker again?"

Snow gasped at his question until she saw the knowing expression across his features. She sighed, her shoulders dropping, and waved her hand in the direction they'd last seen Regina. "She thinks he smells like forest." Giddiness flickered in her eyes, pushing away that last bit of worry shadowing her features.

David furrowed his brow in confusion, failing to the make the same connection as his wife. "And that means she's interested?"

Snow nodded her head and responded before he could ask another question. "Um, yeah! Do you even know Regina?" She tutted at him, saying his name with pity. She opened her mouth to say more, but Ruby was calling for her assistance. Snow kissed her husband's cheek before hurrying to her friend's side.

David sighed, watching as the two fumbled with a stack of dinner bowls. "Apparently not," He answered aloud. He smirked, shaking his head at Snow's hobbies. If setting up the Queen helped to distract her from the loss of their daughter and grandson, who was he to stop it? They always did say to relish the good between the bad. Returning his attention to the work around him, David decided to join a group leaving in search of more firewood.

-S.o.H.H-

Stomping out of the clearing and into the deep of the forest, Regina sighed, blinking once as she battled through her thoughts. She wasn't a stranger to heartache; she'd lost everything before, but this time, she'd truly lost her last chance at happiness. Her Henry was gone, unwillingly forgetting her in the process. Without him, without his warm smile and unwavering belief in her, she would spend the rest of her life broken and grieving. This time, she did not have hope of getting him back.

It was her price; she had known it from the beginning. She had always fought her fate, claiming to make her own destiny, and now, that destiny, was the hole in her heart growing with each stabbing memory of her past. How many people warned her of this? She shook her head, her features tightening as she pushed back tears.

She would never again open herself up to happiness. She didn't deserve it, and that was the destiny she'd made for herself. She was an amateur when dealing with fate and she should have never attempted to deal the cards. She should have known the power such a feat took; a power which she did not possess.

She wasn't strong enough, never had been in any of the ways her life demanded. No matter how hard her mother wanted her to, worked to prepare her, Regina did not have the strength it took to hold onto power or control – let alone the happiness she so craved. She was weak and selfish; she was a monster created from anger, fear, and shards of an innocence lost too early. She was born to be used, to never be her own person. Being a pawn was her fate – something she'd fought against since day one, and now her punishment was living with aches, nightmares, and loneliness. It was living without her little prince.

She could feel the sharp curled claws of darkness wrapping around her presence. It wanted her to stop fighting so it could claim her and add her to its haunting collection of scarred ghosts with no one willing to save them, to risk their own precious life for the lost cause they'd become throughout their living years. Feeling the dark grip tighten, Regina began to struggle with breathing, but before she could succumb to the poison seeping into her tired bones, an accented voice and a gentle grasp broke into her train of thought and stole her attention.

-S.o.H.H-

Staying at a safe distance, Robin kept his eyes focused on the Queen's body and his ears alert to the woods around them. He had followed her as she marched silently by herself. No one else had seemed worried enough to do so and had chosen to leave her be as they set up camp. It went against his nature to do the same. When she stumbled, he jolted forward, stopping suddenly as she regained her balance, and he realized then she wasn't aware of her surroundings and hadn't heard David mention stopping for the night.

As the air chilled around him, he glanced over his shoulder through the trees to the group they'd left behind moments ago and decided he needed to get her attention before they traveled too far. "Your Majesty?" He called out, but frowned when his voice did little to stop her. He picked up his pace, jogging to her side.

Robin's frown deepened when he noticed the paleness to her cheeks and the dull hollowness in her eyes. "Milady." His voice was firm and raised; it demanded she acknowledge him, but she only blinked, curling her lips tighter together as her thoughts drug her through Hell. No longer concerned with his safety, Robin stepped in front of her, grabbing her upper arms as her body nearly crashed into his, and when her distant eyes landed on his, he briefly squeezed her arms. "Regina!" Again, he called out to her, watching as her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes darkened back to life.

-S.o.H.H-

Lurking far underground, a temperamental being leaned over a glowing yellow orb as it floated above a cauldron. "Damn!" His deep voice echoed in the gloomy, damp cave around him. He plunged his fist through the orb, forcing it to disappear. "I almost had her!" He turned suddenly at the sounds of footsteps on the narrow, jagged staircase behind him. "I have waited too long for this one. I want her now," He growled, digging his long black nails into his palms.

The two imps stopped at the bottom of the stairs, allowing a pause before offering their assistance. "What can we do for you?" The male imp drawled, folding his hands in front of his chest. The purple glow of his eyes grew darker to match his clothes. He shifted his weight in annoyance when the fidgety blonde next to him wrapped her arms around his and rested her chin on his shoulder.

She smiled, holding back her nervous giggles. "We'll do whatever you want."

She startled when the angry creature appeared directly in front of them, flames emanating from his shoulders and arms.

"Of course you will! I own you!"

She nodded her head quickly, standing straight as her arms dropped to her side. She swallowed, her wide eyes following his every move as he began pacing.

He calmed, locking his arms behind him as he racked his brain for an idea. "No, this one is a fighter. We'll have to be precise, and unfortunately, it'll require a bit more planning." After a moment, a sinister smirk grew into a disturbing smile. "I know exactly what we'll do. Follow me!" He barked, storming toward a long, dark tunnel. "We need to pay a little visit to three talented old women."

The imps shared a look before the blonde stepped forward. "You mean the Fates?" She questioned before nonchalantly continuing. "But they're already here." She jumped once more when her master spun around, leaning inches from her face.

"You didn't tell me this sooner because?" He asked through gritted teeth, an icy blue spark highlighting his hair as he attempted to hold back his rage. She stuttered, failing to find an answer as her chest heaved with anxious breaths. Rolling his eyes, he changed his stare to his other imp. "Jabez, how long have they been waiting?" He stood straight as his heated skin returned to its usual ash tone.

Jabez spoke quickly, keeping his gaze lowered to the floor. "Not that long, My Dark King. They are waiting upstairs now." The Dark King growled before disappearing into a cloud of gray mist. The imps relaxed, letting out deep breaths. Jabez glared at the woman next to him. "Nema, you know better than to upset His Darkness!"

She released a heavy sigh, tossing her hands out to her sides. "I know! It slipped my mind." She rubbed her hands together, furrowing her brow as she braved the question on her mind. "Do you think he'll take his anger out on the Queen instead of me?" She stilled her movements and widened her eyes as a sudden thought popped into her mind. "What do you think will happen when he finds out she knows her soul mate?" Nema bit her bottom lip, glancing over her shoulder. She flinched when she was caught off guard by a hand covering her mouth.

"Shh, you know Hades has excellent hearing!" Jabez glanced around them before releasing Nema. "And you mean, if… if he finds out." Pulling away from her, the slightly chubby imp straightened his clothes and smiled when she understood what exactly he had said.

"If, if is good." She smirked, wrapping her arms around his as they disappeared into murky green and purple smoke.

-S.o.H.H-

Regina blinked as her eyes focused on the man in front of her, and as she registered his hold on her arms, she jerked away, pushing him back. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" She dropped her arms to her sides, glaring at him as he sighed in relief.

He studied the blush on her cheeks and her flickering gaze as she took in her surroundings. He lifted his hands, facing his palms toward her. "I only wanted your attention, Your Majesty. You seemed a bit… distracted." He smiled reassuringly, taking a step back to give her space and time to accept her change in reality.

Registering the chilly night air, Regina wrapped her cloak tighter around her body, and tried to ignore the nerves rushing through her. How could she have been so self-absorbed as to not realize she was alone? Why had it been the thief to follow her and not the ever present princess? She placed her stare back on him, lifting her chin and keeping her voice indifferent in attempts at hiding her discomfort. "Where is everyone?"

He lowered his hands, tilting his head as he looked over her shoulder. "They made camp a little ways back. When I saw you leaving, I assumed you chose to continue to the castle." He spoke softly, understanding the hypnotic trance she'd been under moments ago. It was disarming and a bit humiliating once you were awoken. He knew from experience how she must feel in this moment and that he needed to be cautious. "I do not believe it would be best to do so, but if you insist on going, then I will accompany you." He kept his body language open, releasing a brief grin.

Regina remained quiet for a moment before pursing her lips and arching an eyebrow. Robin could tell she was putting up a front, not wanting him to know how disoriented she felt. It amused him in some ways. She dropped her gaze to her hands as she fiddled with her cloak. "You assumed wrong, Thief. I was simply checking the path, making sure there wasn't any danger," She responded, glancing at him.

Catching a bit of her personality coming back, Robin smirked, but he bit his bottom lip to hide it from the Queen. "Of course," He paused, grinning when suspicion flashed across her features and her gaze once again returned fully onto him. "Perhaps, we should return to camp then, as there is no danger." He raised a hand, pointing a finger to the area behind her, and she turned, finding the glow of a distant fire.

Another gush of cold air brushed against her skin, forcing her to tighten her cloak around her as she faced Robin again when he called out, "It's cold, I'm tired, and it's not particularly wise to travel the forest at night."

Regina glared at him. "Are you calling me a fool?"

"No, not at all, Your Majesty." He smiled, leaving her uncertain if he was being sarcastic or sincere. He straightened, changing the topic and motioning toward the camp. "Shall we?" He walked past her, tilting his head to direct his voice toward her as he heard her following footsteps. "Dinner should be ready by now. If we intend to eat tonight, we should hurry as Little John truly shows no restraint." As she reached his side, Robin smirked at her, noticing she fought the urge to grin.

"I imagine not," She quipped, picking up her pace as she stepped away from him. Robin released a half-smile, shaking his head as he followed her back to camp.

-S.o.H.H-

Once they'd arrived back at camp, Robin hesitated in his steps, watching with concern as Regina bypassed the dinner line in exchange for a seat on an empty log by the fire. His eyes stayed on her back as he found his place at the end of the line. As the prince and princess – having found their own log – engaged Regina in conversation, he turned his attention forward, accepting a bowl from the young brunette attending to the hungry travelers.

"One more, please." He smiled and pointed to the Queen when she arched an eyebrow in suspicion of his motives. She smirked, shaking her head before filling a second bowl and passing it to him. With a quiet 'thanks' thrown over his shoulder, he walked to Regina's side, sitting down and holding the extra meal out for her to take.

Regina tilted her head, staring at the sudden food in front of her before lifting her eyes to his. Nodding toward the bowl once, Robin faced the fire, waiting for her to take it. When she reluctantly did, he hid his smirk behind a quick bite of his own meal.

Watching as he ate, Regina narrowed her eyes, but at Snow's perky, concerned voice, she closed them. She dropped her hands to her lap, forgetting her food as she put her full focus onto Snow. "I told you, Snow, I'm fine. Now drop it!" She growled, rolling her eyes as she began stabbing at the stew in her bowl.

Robin licked the drop of broth from his lips, his stare traveling from the Queen to the Princess as he listened to their conversation. He swallowed the bite in his mouth, hiding his awareness of the rising tension in the woman next to him as Snow continued to pester her.

Regina's shoulders straightened and her jaw clenched, her bowl once more forgotten in her lap as she snapped at the younger woman again. Snow huffed in frustration before focusing on her last few bites of stew. Silence settled over the crowd, and as the scene between the two royals died down, everyone returned to their own conversations.

Leaning backward casually, Robin turned, with feigned interest, to the ground behind him and Regina, leaving little space between them as he whispered for only her to hear. "Do you need an escape, Milady?" He pulled away from her slightly, glancing to the small group enjoying their dinners and the warmth of the fire. If she needed a reason to leave behind Snow's never ending questions, then he would find an excuse for her.

Regina turned her head faintly, bringing her spoon and bowl closer to her mouth to hide her response. "It's Your Majesty and I'm fine," She snarled before taking her first bite of the night, and Robin released a quiet sigh, visually tracing her features.

"You say that quite a bit, Your Majesty, but what I don't understand is why you feel the need to be so stubborn." He sat up straighter, moving out of her personal space. She opened her mouth to respond, but he began speaking first, loud enough for the others to hear. "Your Majesty," He turned to face her, furrowing his brow as he set his empty bowl on the ground between their feet. "What about your idea of continuing to the castle tonight?" Robin tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, signaling for her to follow his lead, but she only stared blankly back at him.

At her lack of response, he inhaled and looked to Snow and David as he continued. "Her plan is quite wise, I say." He ignored Regina's scoff, and continued at her silence. He had her interest as well as everyone else's. He couldn't stop now. "She wanted to go to the castle tonight," He paused, letting his eyes travel over his audience, "while everyone rests. This way it'll be safe for when you arrive in the morning." Robin returned his gaze to her, noticing the indignant irritation flickering her eyes. She pursed her lips, looking away from him and readying a denial to his story, but Snow White spoke first

"Why didn't you say so, Regina?" Snow furrowed her brow, scooting closer to the Queen, and dropping her voice to a whisper, added, "We're in this together." Concerned coated her words so heavily that it left Regina feeling misplaced guilt. She huffed in annoyance, deciding she could not spend another minute around the sad, hopeful princess. What she needed was some time away from her new warden, and the thief's idea of an escape from her ever watchful eyes suddenly sounded like the lesser of two evils.

Regina forced a smile, keeping her tone light as she answered, "I didn't want to worry you, Dear."

Not amused and seeing past Regina's pretense, Snow sent her a glare and shook her head. Glancing around at the people poorly pretending not to listen in on their conversation, the princess decided to hold back her disapproving comment. She sighed. "You didn't need to continue alone. We can send a group."

Regina tensed, straightening her shoulders and preparing for another argument. She didn't need a group to go with her; she was capable of taking care of herself. "I don't need a group, Snow."

The other woman began to protest, but Robin cleared his throat, stopping her. "Well, actually," He glanced at Regina, placing a hand at the small of her back. "I managed to convince Her Majesty of letting me join her." He caught the widening of the Queen's eyes within his peripheral vision, but continued undisturbed. "We're only back long enough to eat and pack a few supplies." He kept his gaze on the royal couple, ignoring the heated glare sent his way from the woman next to him.

"Oh," Snow sat taller. "Well, that's good then." The corner of her lips tipped upward before she turned away from Robin and Regina. "You'll move quicker with only the two of you anyways." She glanced at David who only grinned and shook his head at the mischief dancing in her eyes.

Wrapping up their conversation, Robin removed his hand from Regina's back, picking up his empty bowl and finally looking fully at her. "As I have eaten my fill, I will get our supplies together while you finish." He motioned to her barely touched meal still resting in her lap. "I'll need to tuck my boy in before we leave as well, if you don't mind." He waited until Regina shook her head before he rose to his feet, bowing and smirking at the sudden scowl upon her features. "I'll meet you here shortly, Your Majesty." With that, he left her side to complete his tasks.

Regina closed her eyes tightly and breathed in and out slowly. What were they going to do now? Her aching muscles throbbed with irritation at the thought of walking any more tonight, and with that realization settling into her mind, she groaned inwardly and forced herself to finish her dinner as she waited for Robin to return. Of all the excuses in the world, this was the one he chose. She rolled her eyes; she was definitely going to make his life miserable in some way or another for this. "Damn, thief!" She mumbled, letting out an aggravated snort.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina sighed as she waited by the fire for Robin to tuck in his son. The princess had, yet, to give her a moment of silence, and if the thief didn't hurry up, she would leave without him. Snow stood next to Regina, looking at her before returning her stare to David – who poked at the fire, sending cautious glances between the royal women. "We wanted to thank you for continuing tonight." Snow started, smirking as she added, "I know you must be exhausted."

Regina rolled her eyes, pressing her lips together firmly. If Snow thought she would admit to any lies or displeasure with this plan, then she was wrong. "I don't need your concern. I'm fine." Regina glared into the fire, letting the flames warm her for as long as possible. Where was that insufferable thief?

Snow opened her mouth to respond, wanting to mention the heart incident from earlier that day as reason to worry, but Robin appeared on Regina's other side, announcing he was ready to leave. Before another word could be uttered, Regina marched away, turning her back on the younger woman and smacking her legs with her feathered cloak. Snow smirked, shaking her head. Some things would never change with that woman.

Noticing Robin's nod of goodbye, Snow jolted forward, grabbing his arm to stop him from following Regina. "Please, take care of her. I know she seems strong and rumors say she is, but," She trailed off, exhaling and looking at Regina's retreating form. "watch her. She can be reckless." Robin nodded his head, hiding his worry as he rushed to catch up with the Queen.

Snow sighed, biting her bottom lip before taking a sudden step forward. "Regina! Please send word when you arrive!" She yelled out to them, receiving only a quick wave from Robin as her response. Snow wrapped her arms around her body, unsure of letting Regina out of her sight.

David rose to his full height, placing his hand on her lower back. "Do you think this is a good idea, honey?" He looked down to his wife. "I mean, sending Robin off with the Evil Queen by himself? There's no telling the trouble she could cause."

Snow rolled her eyes before glaring at her husband. "He'll be fine, David. I have a feeling he isn't afraid of her." Her features tightened as she paused, scowling much like the woman who helped in raising her. "And she's not really the Evil Queen anymore, is she?" Snow tilted her head, arching her eyebrow.

The similarity to Regina unnerved David and he swallowed nervously. It was a warning, one he recognized instantly, and he nodded his head as he rubbed his hand in calming circles along her back. It took a minute, but she relaxed, letting him pull her into his embrace.

Footsteps sounded from behind them, and a rough, loud voice caused them to turn around. "Good. The evil witch is gone. We can actually enjoy our night now without her sour attitude."

At Grumpy's words, David closed his eyes, grimacing as he felt Snow pull away from him to address the dwarf, but she didn't get the chance as he continued, "What? I thought that's why you agreed to letting them go. Speaking of, I don't understand why he volunteered to go alone with her. Are we sure we should trust him?"

Snow opened her mouth to respond, but shook her head in aggravation instead before stomping away. It was pointless defending the Queen to Grumpy, and she honestly didn't have the energy to do so. Grumpy looked to David, questioning in his eyes.

The prince sighed, tilting his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "We can trust him, Grumpy, and until further notice," David pressed his lips together, watching as Snow disappeared into their assigned tent. "We are not allowed to bad mouth Regina."

Grumpy snorted, catching David's attention. Since when did they care about her feelings? She certainly didn't care about theirs. "After what she's done, I'll talk about her how I choose, but," He breathed in and softened his tone as he realized the worry in David's eyes. "I'll hold back around Snow. For her, not Regina."

David thanked him before darting after his wife, unable to resist comforting her any longer. She had been overly protective of Regina since she returned, with Robin and his Merry Men, from following the Queen into the woods. Something had happened, but Snow refused to tell him, leaving him with a constant discomfort eating at his stomach and mind.

-S.o.H.H-

Hades appeared at the top of the stairs, opening his arms as he called out to the three women staring out his broken rock window. They turned their eyes away from the view over-looking his pool of souls and joined him at his battle table in the center of the room. "You, ladies, are looking mighty lovely this evening."

"Cut the crap, Hades." Past interrupted, sighing as she rested her hands on the table. "You know it won't work on us."

He gritted his teeth, reminding himself to stay in control. They never took well to his temper.

"Shall we get on with it then? We don't have all day." Present continued where Past had left off, and Future quickly added, "We know what you want. We know everything, remember?" Smirks appeared on their lips, sparking Hades' temper.

Must they always say that? Of course he remembered! "I know, I know. Now look, ladies, we're in a business together. You decide when; I say how long. Yada, yada, yada." He waved his hand through the air as he spoke. "So, how about you help me out? Maybe raise her deadline?" He hummed. "Say, oh, right now? I'd settled for in the morning at the latest." Hades smiled, glancing between the women across from him.

They shrugged their shoulders before responding in unison. "We can't." The usually gray room erupted in flashes of red then blue as Hades' hair and shoulders burned with his temper's flames. None of the women flinched as he demanded to know why not.

"We have no control over the Queen." Past answered. "It's rare, nearly non-existent, but it happens." Present added, smirking at the anger growing in Hades' yellow eyes. His tantrums always brightened her mood – her sisters' not so much, but definitely hers. "Nothing can be done," Future continued, finality in her voice.

Hades growled, narrowing his eyes as his fingers tapped a hurried rhythm on the table. "We'll see about that! I'll just have to work a little magic of my own."

Past sighed. "That's nice, Dear," Her condescending tone irked Hades' nerves, but he held back his irritation as she continued. "But, one question." She furrowed her brow. "Why do you want this one so badly?"

Hades scoffed, a smug smirk settling across his lips. "I thought you knew everything."

The Fates glared at him, growling as they rose to their feet. "Don't get smart with us, boy! Answer the question!"

Hades leaned back in his chair, knowing there was only one temper far greater than his own and it was currently shooting daggers at him. He grinned, trying to charm his way back into their good light. He would get nothing if he angered them. "All right, I'm sorry, ladies. Let's all calm down and start this again, shall we?" He watched as the Fates returned to their seats, but the fire in their eyes remained steady. When Present arched her eyebrow, he licked his lips before finally answering their question. "She was promised to me." At this reminder, Hades felt his own frustration and impatience flaring. "She is broken, lost, and dark. She belongs to me! It was part of the deal!"

Matching smirks grew across the Fates' faces, and Future tilted her head. "No, that's not quite it, is it?" Past leaned forward, her eyes wide with mischief. "Perhaps, it's the fact she has found her soulmate." Present hummed, placing a finger on her chin. "Hmm, or how she is able to grow your greatest demise within her womb?" They folded their hands in front of them on top of the table, and their eyes grew brighter. "It's her power, her potential for light. It's because she scares you." Future enunciated the last few words, allowing them to stab at him and causing Hades to lose his cool demeanor.

Hades laughed darkly before falling serious. "I fear no one! And for being so knowledgeable, you've forgotten how I've handled both her soulmate and baby issues." A sinister smirk took over his lips as victory danced around his next words. "She'll never have either."

Past exhaled, her lips stretching into a thin line, and Hades felt pride welling up inside him. As he was about to make another comment, Past let go of her charades, and the predatory smile she shot his way wounded his ego. They knew something he did not, and that thought brought a flash of fear to his features.

"Ah, playing with destiny, Dear?" Past asked, tsk-tsking as she shook her head. "You really shouldn't meddle in magic you know nothing about," Present added.

Hades inhaled, his patience running thin once more. "Will you just tell me how to get her soul?" Why must they always play hard to get? He didn't want to spend another minute without the Queen's soul being in his collection.

"Relax. You'll get her soul," Future responded matter-of-factly. Before happiness could overcome him, Past was holding up a finger and opening her mouth. "If he lets you, that is."

Hades growled, the flames on his head and shoulders flickering. "He who?!"

The Fates smiled as giddiness spread between them. Not only did they enjoy playing games with the short-tempered God, they loved the story about to unfold. It was one of their favorites. "The mortal man with a God's blood." Present answered, watching intently as Hades finally lost his composure.

Hades jumped to his feet, sending his chair to the floor as his hands slammed onto the table. "Not this again! Just tell me his damn name!" He couldn't believe they'd started this story again; hadn't they learned it wouldn't play out like they wanted? He stopped, his temper disappearing in an instant as a winning smile crept across his lips. This story never worked in their favor. He had only lost once, a long, long time ago. Hades cleared his throat, righting his chair before sitting down again. "Sorry, ladies, I didn't mean to lose my cool." He folded his hands on top of the table. "So, that name? What is it?"

"Oh, we dare not say." Future answered, pressing her lips closed tightly. "It seems we've already said too much as it is." Past continued, mimicking her sister's lip lock. Hades fought to keep the smile on his face as he watched the women shut down on him. This could not be happening. He needed that name. "We need to leave now, Dear." Present glanced between her sisters before they all rose to their feet. "We'll talk at another time." They spoke in unison, disappearing in a cloud of white fog.

Hades growled, bolting out of his chair and back down the stairs. He had work to do, and he was in no mood to waste another second. There would be Hell to pay, and he knew exactly unto whom to release it.

-S.o.H.H-

Regina wrapped her cloak tighter around her body, letting her eyes drift between the trees around her. Returning to the Enchanted Forest – to her castle and the memories locked away inside it – had been the last thing she'd wanted. She shook her head, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. No, the last thing she wanted was to give up her son without ever being able to see him again.

"Your Majesty," Startling at Robin's voice, she stopped walking before facing him as he continued. "We have traveled far enough to make camp for the night and continue to the castle in the morning. The others would never catch up to us; they would never know we stopped." He gripped the straps of his bag and tent while they hung over his shoulder as he awaited her answer.

She arched an eyebrow, releasing a short chuckle. "Do you honestly expect me to share a tent with you?" The words fell from her lips with uninterested disgust.

Robin tensed, breathing through his nose before shaking his head. "No, of course not," He responded with a tone that pulled forth a royal eye roll. "I'll sleep by the fire; you can have the tent." He smirked as the tent dropped from his shoulder. His eyes remained on her as she weighed the options.

Robin forced Snow's warning to the back of his mind, seeing no weakness in the surly woman before him. She was strong, capable of more than even the stories had claimed, and being looked after was not something she wanted. He still felt worry claw its way to the top of his emotions; a feeling he never ignored. His years on the run instilled in him an almost sixth sense. Like that of an animal, he knew when danger was lurking nearby, and it seemed the Queen had alerted his every sense. Even though she put him on edge, he still found no reason to run or fight just yet.

Finally making a decision, Regina shook her head, straightening her spine. "No, you said we'd go to the castle. That is what we'll do." With that, she spun on her heels and began to walk again. He closed his eyes and released a huff of breath, taking a moment before pulling the tent back on his shoulder and following her once more.

"It was never my intention to go the entire way tonight," He called after her, keeping the distance between them with a steady pace. It still amazed him how quickly she could traverse such thick forest with the wrong footwear. If she didn't seem so confident, he'd be worried of possible injuries.

Regina scoffed, turning her head in order for her voice to carry over her shoulder to him. "Then why say we were? Are you not a man of your word, dear Robin Hood?" A smirk crossed her features as she knew her words would irk him.

Robin paused at her questions, irritation starting to fester inside him. Had she no manners or common curtesy? He thought he'd done her a favor. There was no need for such barbs. "I was only trying to give you a way out, a break from the princess' questions. Excuse me if I misread the situation." He adjusted the supplies on his shoulder, picking up his pace to have their conversation without raised voices. It wasn't safe to be so loud anymore, not in these parts of the woods.

Regina rolled her eyes, pushing a thin, low-hanging branch out of her way. "I didn't need you. I'm quite capable of getting away from her all on my own." She'd had plenty of practice living with her in the castle. Escaping from the bratty princess had become an art form for her. She ignored how hard shaking Snow's presence had become lately. There was no need to let him be right. His voice stopped her thoughts and his next words had her fuse shortening.

"It doesn't hurt to have someone's help every now and then, Your Majesty. You'd know that if you'd give it a try."

She turned slightly, glancing at him from the corner of her eye as she chuckled darkly. "Well, that just shows how little you know… thief." Her name for him flicked off her teeth before she continued down their path. He was an idiot. It was never a good thing to rely on people; they only hurt you in the end. She knew this to be true because she had tried many, many times.

Robin glared at the back of her head, but her words did nothing to slow down his reply. "Or how little you know. I've been successful because of my group of Merry Men being at my side." His voice softened at the mention of his forest family, but his point was not lessoned because of it. He was a better man because of his group, and he couldn't understand why she'd want to be alone. What could have happened to cause her to be so closed off?

Regina rolled her eyes, his stupidity wearing on her nerves. She couldn't wait to be at the castle where she could finally escape his incessant need to help her. He was no better than the annoying princess he 'saved' her from. With irritation itching at her, Regina's voice rose. "And I've been successful doing things on my own. I have magic; there's no need for people in my life." Her heart clenched when she was reminded of the little prince lost to her forever, and her eyes shut tightly to push away the tears. "Not anymore," She added under her breath, picking up her pace to add more distance between her and Robin.

"You can't be alone, Regina. It's not healthy." Though the volume level of his voice dropped, the tone still held his frustration. All he wanted to do was help her, to prove that people caring was not as terrible as she made it out to be, but she was proving to be one hell of a stubborn woman.

Regina spun on her heels, anger emanating from her every pore and the daggers shooting from her glare caused Robin's brow to furrow and halted his steps. Her body – tense with rage – trembled as a snarl grew on her lips and she all but growled, "Don't tell me what I can and cannot be. You know nothing about me!" Regina stood taller, her fingers flexing at her sides. "And for the last time, it's YOUR MAJESTY!"

Her voice echoed around them, and if it hadn't been for the answering howl of the ogre – shoving its way through the trees around them – Robin would have sworn it was the Queen who made the ground quake beneath their feet. His eyes darted from the remaining space between them and the ogre to the sudden loss of ground behind Regina. He watched as she disappeared from sight, somehow remaining to stay graceful as she fell to the ground. Letting the supplies drop, he dove forward to grab her before she managed to roll completely down the hill, but he was too far and too slow to reach her in time.

Robin groaned as his body hit the hard dirt, losing the breath in his lungs. He pushed himself onto his knees, his eyes widening as he watched Regina tumble to the bottom before slamming into a large oak tree, her cry of pain quickly turning into loud raging curses. He grimaced before standing to his feet and glancing over his shoulder at the loud roar of the ogre. He shook himself free of the slight daze he'd fallen under, finally registering the ogre's change in direction.

Pushing away the panic attempting to rise within him, Robin focused his attention on the fuming royal and the noise she was causing. If she didn't stop, the monster was surely going to kill her. He glided down the hill, using his skills learned as an outlaw on the run to expertly traipse down to Regina, and he hoped he'd get to her before the beast – eager to receive his next meal – would. He now understood Snow White's warning of the Queen's recklessness, and he wished he'd listened better. The Queen truly did not give a damn about anything.

Once he reached Regina – who sat against the bottom of the tree – he placed his hands under her arms and lifted her onto her feet, pressing their bodies flush against the large plant. She began to protest, but Robin hushed her with a whispered, "Ogre. Be still, quiet."

She tensed as she leaned back to steady her balance. A sharp hiss escaped her lips as she rested her full weight on her feet, and he closed his eyes as she tried balancing on one foot, causing the twigs and leaves underneath to snap and break.

The rustling trees and bushes behind them battled against her heavy breathing and uneasy fidgeting, and Robin knew if she didn't settle down, the ogre would find them. An apology slipped past his lips on a rushed breath before he maneuvered her arms around his neck and jostled her a bit higher up the tree, using his body to hold hers in place as he wrapped her troublesome leg around his. He held her thigh, keeping her leg in place as he turned his nose into her hair to keep it from scratching the bark.

Regina tensed again, trying to settle her senses. Her body ached, demanded she sit back down as dizziness consumed her, but the outlaw held her against him, apologizing with a whispered breath. She whimpered when he lifted her, but tightened her grip around his neck when the sounds of the ogre's heavy footsteps echoed around them. She closed her eyes, inhaling the thief's forest scent as her dizziness abated. She only opened her eyes once the ogre made its stinky presence known, and she did her best to glare it down, even with knowing it couldn't see her.

They remained pressed together against the tree as the ogre tried its best to study the area around them. Robin leaned further against her, attempting to cover most of her body with his own, and she was grateful he smelled so strongly of the woods, for after a moment, the ogre stomped away, giving up on finding its next meal.

Once the danger was gone, Robin allowed her leg to slip from his grasp before he felt her hands slamming into his shoulders, causing him to stumble back a few steps. He released a frustrated breath, biting his tongue when she pushed away from the tree. "I don't need your help!"

Robin shook his head, turning away from her. They were back to arguing it seemed, picking up right where they left off, even though it had nearly gotten them both killed. "You know, a simple thank you-"

"Oh, shut up!" She growled before braving a few steps.

His frustration left him as he noticed the grimace on her face, and he moved forward to offer assistance. He stopped short, dropping his hands to his side when he realized how pointless the action would be. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead right now." He spoke clearly, beginning to follow her as she walked in the direction of her castle.

Regina scoffed, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "You forget that I have magic. Ogres mean nothing to me." She waved her hand in dismissal, returning her attention to walking without a limp.

Robin furrowed his brow, letting her words sink in before he quickened his pace to walk by her side. "Why didn't you use your magic back there then?"

"I thought you disapprove of magic."

Robin glared, holding back his eye roll when he noticed her labored breathing, and it hit him then. She wasn't using her magic at all. She could have easily defeated the ogre, healed her injuries, and even transported them to the castle. Regina glanced at him, rolling her eyes at the concern in his expression. "What now?"

"You're not using magic. Why?" She tensed, her footsteps slowing as her back straightened, and he watched as her mask fell for a brief moment – a different pain taking over – before her features were hardening once more.

"I don't see how that is any concern of yours." Regina attempted to quicken her pace, but only managed to stumble forward a couple steps.

Robin snapped out of his curious state and reached out for her, resting his hands on her back and arm, requesting that she let him help her. "You are obviously in pain, Your Majesty. Let me help you. It's a long walk – "

"I don't need your help! I'm fine!" She pushed him away, releasing an irritated breath before starting their journey again. He followed her closely, alert to her every fumble and quiet grunt. If she wanted to be stubborn then he really had no choice but to let her. Hopefully, she wouldn't cause more damage than what had already been done. Robin stopped, shaking his head of such thoughts. Why should he care; it wasn't like she'd extend the same courtesy to him.


	3. Chapter 3

After finally arriving at the castle and lowering the protection spell, Robin and Regina made their way to her chambers. He continued to watch her, noticing her slower pace. He'd let her be stubborn long enough; she was doing her ankle no favors by walking on it. He picked up his pace, catching up to her as she paused for a few deep breaths. A task she'd done more and more since they'd left the courtyard.

"Shall we get you off your feet now?" Robin held out his arm, offering his assistance. Regina rolled her eyes before walking forward. She tried to hide her grimace as her ankle protested the action, but before she could stop again, it gave out on her, sending her to the floor with a gasp of pain. Robin was at her side in no time, scooping her against his side and tilting them slightly to rest her weight on him. "You really shouldn't be so stubborn, milady. Use me."

Regina sighed, glancing at him as she wrapped her arm tighter around his neck. She was grateful for the phrasing he'd chosen; she didn't feel so vulnerable if she was using him. Robin jostled her once more, giving her a chance to gain better footing before they continued their final journey of the night.

She still needed him to understand that his assistance was unwanted. Therefore, she leveled him with a glare and firm voice. "Don't you dare mention this to anyone." She missed his smirk as she returned her focus to walking.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," He responded, his tone even and honest.

As they passed by an opening, he glanced outside, his mind wandering at the medicinal garden. Perhaps - if she would allow - he could ease her pain.

With the Queen's miserable groan sounding in his ear, he returned his gaze to the path in front of them, the corner of his lips turning downward at the sight of a large staircase. He would definitely have to return in search of the herbs he needed. "Are we almost there?" He asked hesitantly, keeping his eyes looking forward.

Regina glanced at him, balancing on one foot as they rested. "We still have one more flight of stairs and a long hallway." She bit her bottom lip, bracing herself for the rest of their journey. Robin nodded his head, adjusting his hold on her as determination set in, and as her fingers dug into his collarbone, he started their walk once more.

-S.o.H.H-

David slipped into his tent, finding his wife standing near the bed with one arm wrapped around her body and the other propped against the first as she held her chin. Her furrowed brow and pursed lips - showcasing she was lost in thoughts - was a look he knew all too well. She was fretting over a loved one's safety. "What happened to make you so worried about Regina?" He asked.

Snow turned sharply, glaring at him, but calmed instantly when she saw him raise his hands in a way to show it was only a question. He meant no disrespect to Regina nor their unique relationship.

She sighed, shaking her head. "I can't tell you, David. She would want me to keep it a secret." Guilt and regret filled her as she looked down to her feet. "We have to be here for her this time. When she lost Daniel… No one cared enough… Maybe her father, but…" She trailed off, huffing from a loss of words. She blinked back her tears, returning her gaze to his. "She cannot grieve Henry's loss on her own. I won't lose her again, not when I'm so close to having her back."

As determination and uncertainty battled for control of her emotions, David frowned, approaching her slowly as he opened his arms to embrace her. She was afraid of what would happen if she lost another person she loved, and he couldn't say he blamed her. He rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder, finally releasing a bit of her grief over the family they'd left behind. "We will find a way, Snow. We will get back to them, and in the meantime we'll just have to focus on keeping Regina with us."

Snow nodded her head, pulling him closer. "We always find a way." She repeated the phrase a few more times, reminding herself of every battle and obstacle they'd overcome together. This time would be no different.

-S.o.H.H-

Regina gripped Robin's shoulder tighter, halting his movements. She reached her free hand out for the double doors next to them. He bit his lip to hide his grin when it budged only enough to give a small peek into the room. He felt her frustration in the straightening of her spine before he heard the quiet growl rise from the back of her throat. At her tug, he moved them closer, strategically propping his foot against the door without her knowledge. When she attempted to open the door again, he pressed his foot forward, helping to propel it open.

Robin forced his face to stay neutral when she shot a victorious smirk in his direction. He couldn't help but wonder how often she'd used her magic to open the large doors in the castle. He shook his head before walking her into the room, letting his eyes glance over the items and décor inside.

There was a queen-sized four poster bed with a nightstand on either side against the center of the wall opposite them, a vanity and wardrobe near the large window to their right, and a chaise longue in front of the fireplace before the entrance of another room to their left. Her chamber was spacious, but very little filled the area. It was cold and dark, including the colors, and it left him feeling a curious tug toward the woman against him.

Easing out of Robin's embrace and onto her mattress, Regina released a relieved breath. She relaxed her shoulders, lifting her hands to remove her cloak as Robin left her side to start a fire. Once the flames grew strong enough, she closed her eyes at the warmth they provided.

"I'll be back momentarily, Your Majesty."

She opened her eyes, taking in the sight of Robin with one of her night gowns in his hand. He offered it to her, stating something about staying off her feet. She accepted the gown, nodding her head as he backed away to leave the room.

Using the time alone, Regina changed her clothes and released her hair from its restraints before looking over her ankle. What wouldn't she give to have the modern medicine from Storybrooke? Her twisted ankle after the fire with Emma had been easy to live with, but she knew this time would be different.

She shook her head, grabbing a pillow to prop her foot on before lying back in hopes of falling asleep. Her nights in the Enchanted Forest so far had lived up to their reputation from before the curse; they'd left her restless and aggravated. Perhaps, she could follow in Maleficent's footsteps and mix up a small sleeping curse? A tiny drop of the diluted potion would allow her a few hours' rest.

Regina shook her head again, images of Henry's lifeless body flashing before her. No, she wouldn't risk having another sleeping curse lying around, not when there would be children wandering the castle soon. She sighed, closing her eyes and going through every Storybrooke sleeping remedy she could remember. She avoided counting sheep though as they only reminded her of wolves, and that would send her mind falling down a nightmarish rabbit hole.

-S.o.H.H-

Having returned to her log, Snow sat by the dwindling fire, her eyes searching the sky. She startled when someone sat next to her, bringing her back to the forest and away from the stars. "Ruby! You scared me."

The wolf smirked, apologizing quietly. "I thought you could use some company." Snow grinned appreciatively before looking upward again. Ruby tilted her head, a slight grin curving her lips. "Can I ask why you're looking at the sky so much? I'm starting to worry about you, Snow."

The Princess chuckled, putting her attention on the woman next to her. "I'm waiting for Regina's signal that they made it safely." The amusement fell from her features as her brow furrowed. "They should be there by now, shouldn't they?"

Ruby sighed, turning her stare away from her friend and onto the fire. "You know, if she hadn't spent so much time trying to kill us," She paused, arching an eyebrow and glancing at Snow, "then I'd be worried about her, too."

Snow sighed, not liking Ruby's answer. Regina couldn't be hurt; there was just no way. Robin was a good guy; he wouldn't do anything to her, would he? Snow shook her head and continued her watch. It wouldn't do any good thinking such thoughts.

Ruby studied her, not liking the worry wrinkling her forehead. "If it'll ease your mind, I can go after them. If I run, then I'll be there in no time at all." Snow's gaze fell onto Ruby again, and the relief flooding over the Princess was enough of an answer for Ruby. She rose to her feet, reaching for the ties of her red hood, but Snow's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"You can go in the morning. Knowing Regina, she didn't send a bird on purpose." They shared an eye roll before smiling. "Thank you, Ruby. I know you don't like her…"

Ruby held up her hand, interrupting. "I'm doing this for you. Besides, it's safer, and I know you want to trust her, Snow, but we can't just forget all the things she's done. Not yet, anyways." Ruby shrugged her shoulders, walking away to her shared tent with Granny. Snow watched her leave, wanting to be mad, but she knew everyone had a right to their distrust. Regina was a complicated person, and no one would ever be able to predict her plans or reactions. Deciding she wouldn't be receiving any type of signal, Snow left the fire to try to sleep. She'd have her answer in the morning.

-S.o.H.H-

Robin notched an arrow as he entered the garden, his gaze darting to every shadowed corner. He'd noticed, on their journey pass, an old gnarled tree – one similar to the oak back at his main camp. He and his men had used its bark for many medicinal purposes over the years, and he knew it would help Regina now. Satisfied that there was no danger, he lowered his bow and returned his arrow to its place inside his quiver. He glanced over the flowers and shrubbery, taking his time to place a name to each one.

As he came across a golden powder, an old remedy popped into his mind. He set about gathering the ingredients and items he would need, piling them all by the entrance. He returned to the tree, running his fingers over the bark before freeing his knife from its place on his belt. He cut free a generous amount before finally leaving the gardens in search of the kitchens.

Once he'd finished his searching and gathering, Robin returned to Regina's chambers. He slipped inside, trying his best to remain quiet, but as he set one of the two buckets of waters that he carried on the hook above the fire, the Queen sighed, sitting up and glaring at him. "What are you doing?"

Robin looked up, his reply getting stuck in his throat at the sight of Regina with her dark hair falling loosely around her shoulders and her skin glowing with the contrast from the chill of the moonlight and the warmth of the fire. Her purple night gown twisted around her body from her previous tossing and turning, and though her day outfit had been snug, Robin found himself more drawn to this version of her. She was gorgeous before, but now she was simply stunning. And stunned she had left him for he could not help but stare, mesmerized by the softness of her make-up free features and the natural curves of her body.

At her arching eyebrow, Robin broke free from his trance, clearing his throat as his cheeks reddened, and he returned his attention to the warming water in front of him. "I'm making tea. It helps to calm nerves and bring on sleep."

"And you couldn't do that in another room, say perhaps, the kitchen?"

Robin smirked, glancing at her as he set about portioning his ingredients. "Ah, I could, but I figured you wouldn't trust it unless you knew what I was putting inside it."

"I'm not drinking any tea."

He sighed, not sure he had enough energy to argue with her any more tonight. "It'll help with the pain. I have no intentions of hurting you, Regina." She glared at him, but he continued undisturbed, "If I did, I've had plenty of opportunities before now to do so." He paused, sharing a knowing look with her. Regina pursed her lips, moving to sit on the edge of her mattress again. He had a point, she supposed. With her interest pointed in his direction, Robin began holding up the ingredients and explaining what they were and why he was using them.

Regina watched him carefully, awaiting any slip of the hand tricks. She couldn't deny that she was thirsty, and if his tea did bring sleep, she could use it more than she was willing to admit. As he scooped out a mug of tea and took the first sip, she relaxed and accepted that he wasn't trying to poison her.

Robin waited until she took a drink - chuckling at her grimace when the after taste arrived - before heading back to the supplies he'd brought with him. She braced herself for the terrible taste as she continued to drink the medicinal tea, glancing over her ankle as she tilted her foot from side to side.

As Robin stirred some hot water into a small bowl, he stared at her, but not in the same way as before. He was thinking, figuring out how to approach her. When she felt his eyes boring into her, she raised her gaze to meet his. "What now?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head. "I was thinking of all the stories I've heard about you. How strong the great and terrible Evil Queen is with her magic, how she uses it like an extra limb, but…" He trailed off for a moment, catching onto the ire in her narrowing eyes. "From what I've seen, save from protecting my son, you've not used it once." Robin lowered his voice, letting sincerity fill his tone. "Why aren't you using magic?" He asked as he carried the bowl to the nightstand closest to her.

Regina rolled her eyes, letting her fatigue take over. She didn't want to discuss her life decisions with him; all she wanted was to try sleeping. Why must he be so persistent? "What do you care?" She returned her glare to him, keeping her defenses raised and her posture straight. At Robin's soft call of her name, her anger shot to the surface. "It's Your Majesty! How many times do I have to remind you?" She snapped, placing her empty mug on the table next to the bowl with a strange golden paste inside it.

Robin frowned, not deterred by her temper. "Will you answer my question? I'm not letting you avoid it." He kept his body language open as he stared down the Queen, and as her eyes studied him, he softened his features and gave her a brief lift of the corner of his lips. "I'm only curious."

Regina sighed, lowering her gaze to the floor and scooting a bit more onto her mattress. "I don't want to." She spoke evenly, folding her hands together in her lap.

He kept his tone light as he questioned her for an explanation. "You don't want to answer or you don't want to use magic?"

Regina remained silent, studying him once more, and what she found unnerved her. He wasn't afraid of her or any possible dark plots she could be planning, and it brought a sense of security to her. He honestly wanted to know strictly out of concern for her well-being. She couldn't remember the last time someone treated her in such a way.

Regina breathed in, letting her defenses falter at his silent encouragement and the effects of the tea. "Magic always comes with a price," She started, catching the flash of understanding in his eyes. "And maybe," She paused. "I'm done adding to my debt?" There was a slight shift to the color of her eyes and the tension in her features, and the emotion it left behind was one Robin recognized – the loss of a dear loved one.

He'd heard the others discuss the two people left behind, a woman and a boy. He'd tried not to pry on the grieving souls, but their camp was small. The people from the other land had nothing else to converse over. He knew her loss was a son, and that she had given him up for the lives of everyone who'd returned. It had come as a shock to all of his men, including himself. Looking at her now, though, he didn't doubt the love she had for her son, and her grief was no charade.

At his continued silence, Regina blinked back her tears, pushing away memories of Henry. She needed to focus on something else, anything but her little prince. She cleared her throat, a different little boy entering her thoughts and saving her from the storm brewing inside her. "I hope your son wasn't too upset with you leaving."

Robin accepted her statement for the change of subject that it was, and grabbed her mug before returning to the bucket over the fire. He shook his head, keeping his eyes off her as he allowed her a minute to gain the composure he knew she needed. "No, he understands when I can't stay. Little John is good with him. I'm quite certain he gives Roland extra treats." He smirked at her as he filled her cup, picking up the ignored bucket that sat a few feet from the fire.

Returning to her side, he handed over her renewed drink and set the bucket at her feet. "It is more_ I_ that can't handle long absences. He is my everything… that little boy saved me." A flicker of recognition appeared in her eyes, and she gave him a slight grin in acknowledgment as he continued. "After my wife died, he was my reason to stay strong and to keep going." He moved back to the fire, carefully collecting the bucket above it and placing it next to the one by her bedside.

She hummed as she took a drink, wrapping her fingers firmly around the warm mug. "I understand." His brows furrowed in questioning, and she explained without hesitation, the second round of tea taking away her mask and beginning to break down her wall. "Henry is," She paused, her features flinching, "was the same to me. My little prince," She trailed off, shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. Inhaling shakily, she brought her drink to her lips.

Robin kneeled, dipping his fingers into each bucket of water to check their temperature. "Your son," He glanced up at her, resting his forearms on his knees. "How old is he?"

A lazy smile graced her lips before she quietly answered, "He's twelve. And Roland?"

It was Robin's turn to smile as thoughts of his son flashed through his mind. He took a moment to answer, pointing toward her injured ankle and raising his eyebrows as a silent request for permission to touch her. She nodded her head, relaxing her leg as his hand cupped her calf and guided her foot toward one of the buckets. "My son is four, and quite the handful." He eased her foot into the hot water, letting her skin adjust to the heat, and he held it in place as their conversation continued.

Regina chuckled, tears still glistening in her eyes. "So was Henry at that age. He was such a curious boy," Her gaze became distant as memories of Henry surrounded her. "And so smart and beautiful." She swallowed, coming back to reality. She licked her lips before setting her cold tea on the nightstand.

Robin moved her foot to the other bucket, lowering it at the same pace as he had the first time. Her muscles jerked at the change in temperature. Robin rubbed his thumb in a soothing path along her leg, waiting until she relaxed again before furthering their conversation. He spoke quietly, his eyes focused on her. "He sounds wonderful, Milady."

Her eyes widened as she breathed out an impressed, "Oh, he is." Her smile was back, pride taking over where pain had filled her, but only for a moment. "He's perfect," She whispered, lifting her gaze to keep her tears from falling.

Robin let the room go silent, looking down to better tend to her injury. He removed her foot from the water, using one scrap of fabric to wipe away the excess water. He could hear her attempting to fight back the need to cry, and prepared himself for the Queen's inevitable break down. The medicinal tea he'd given her would not allow her to hide away from her pain.

He grabbed the bowl from the nightstand, dipping his fingers into the golden paste - another forest remedy for swelling and pain - before painting it around her ankle. Using a second strip of fabric, he wrapped her ankle carefully but tightly. He gently squeezed her calf muscle in comfort, raising his gaze to find hers. Right as he let go of her leg, the dam broke, and he jolted into action as the Queen fell forward, catching her before she could further injure herself.

Regina wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead on his shoulder, her tears soaking into his shirt. "I miss him so much!" Her body leaned heavily against his as her ability to hold her own weight was lessened by the tea. Robin adjusted his stance, gaining better footing and allowing her a stronger grip around his shoulders. He remained quiet, knowing no words could soothe the pain from a lost child. It was a heartache she'd have to grieve.

"I'll never see him again, and it's all I want." She cried out, her body jerking with the sudden, deep gulps of air needed by her lungs. Her fingers pressed firmer into his shoulders as she clung more to him, and she turned her face into his neck, causing her panting huffs to rush across his collarbone. He mumbled an 'I know' as he began rubbing calming circles along her back with one hand while the other lost itself in her loose curls as he held her against him.

"He doesn't remember me," She inhaled. "He doesn't remember playing hide and seek… or baking cookies." Her breathing started to quicken as her tears increased, and he closed his eyes, feeling her pain as if it were his own.

Regina continued, lost to the pain suffocating her. "He doesn't remember telling scary stories next to the fireplace or racing raindrops on the windows when he couldn't play outside." She pulled herself closer to Robin, nearly burying her face completely into his neck. "He doesn't know I love him, or what I did for him." One more intense sob escaped her with a broken, "He doesn't love me."

Robin leaned back, pushing her to arms reach and gripping her wet cheeks within his hands. "Yes, he does. He might not remember it, but your son loves you." There was no doubt in Robin's mind that this woman had the boy's love. If his own son could be infatuated with the Queen after only knowing her a few days, then the son she raised could love her.

Regina bit her lip, sniffling as she locked gazes with Robin. He shook her gently, gaining her full attention and fighting off her medicated drowsiness for the moment. "The little boy who holds your heart, who causes you endless worry and happiness, that boy loves you." He was firm, glaring into her eyes and chasing away her thoughts. He left no room for arguments.

She bit her lip, sniffling. "He loves me," She whispered, placing her hands on his wrist and unconsciously matching her breathing with his.

Robin nodded his head, loosening his grip on her cheeks. "He loves you." His tone and stare softened as his thumb began a gentle back and forth path along her cheekbone, catching her remaining tears. He noticed her sleepiness returning. Her emotional release, the pain from her injuries, and the medicine's power took away her control, but still she was fighting it, bringing a grin to his lips. She certainly was a stubborn one.

Regina closed her eyes, exhaling one last shaky breath. As she snapped her eyes open, blinking a few times to keep them from shutting again, Robin's amusement grew and he ran his fingers through her hair. "You should sleep, Milady. It'll help the medicine." He knew she was tired when she protested with only a brief scowl before nodding her head. He wrapped one hand around the calf of her injured ankle, and the other cradled her head as she moved to lie back on the bed. A smile stretched across her face as she looked at him, and he knew, in that moment, that he'd lost her to a medicinal high.

As he situated her ankle on a small pile of throw pillows, he heard her quietly giggling. Robin stifled his own grin as he glanced at her, pulling the duvet over her body. Regina breathed in deeply, pointing a weak finger toward him. "Some prince of thieves you are," She smirked, her eyelids drooping close, but a soft chuckle accompanied her words as she continued. "Didn't even notice there was a grown ogre until it nearly ate us." Her voice raised in pitch as her hand fell dramatically to the mattress. She buried her face into her pillow, ending her laughter with a content sigh and a graceful smile.

Robin stepped closer to the head of the bed, careful of the buckets at his feet. He exhaled with relief. Sleep had finally claimed her, allowing her body to sink further into the mattress. He stared at her for a brief moment before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You must be one hell of a woman to knock me off my game like you did, Milady." The corners of his lips tipped upward before he shook his head and moved away from the bed. Robin sighed as he slipped out of the room, leaving the Queen alone only long enough to grab more bark for her to use in the morning.


End file.
